Chapter 2 Night
by SuriSimi
Summary: Suri has now started to fall in love with Angel, a mind reading woman. He is starting to not be able to hold back what he has always feared, biting another person.


Chapter 2 – Night

Night, the perfect time for me to show my true colors. I speed through the night with lightning fast speed and have no fears of someone seeing me. There is no need for my car. I can run faster and more agile than my car could ever. I just wanted to get this town memorized before I got comfortable here. I speed through town square, through the park, even past the buildings with agile like reflexes. Barely missing signs, scrapping by buildings, even dodging some low hanging branches.

Then I noticed here again, the woman who was standing outside my house. I sped up faster than I normally would all to find out that she wasn't there. Instead it was her, the woman in which I forgot to ask her name. I gracefully walked around her making sure she wasn't looking. I got right behind her when I heard her say to herself "Tonight is a lovely night wouldn't you agree stranger." For some odd reason I knew she was talking to me but how. Did I snap a twig and not know it or did my shadow fall right in front of her. No, that can't be I would of heard it if I was to snap a twig. I would have noticed my shadow a long time ago. As I lowered my head she turned around and smiled. "How did you know that I was here"? She just glanced at me with that smile on her strangely beautiful face "I won't tell you until you tell me your name." She snickered as she sat down on a bench.

"She just won't give up on this." I silently said to myself as I sat on the bench next to her. "Alright then how about this, you tell me how you know and I would be willing to give up my name to you." She laughed as I said this. I was starting to get annoyed then a scent caught my nose. "Oh crap they are here, did they catch my scent back in Baltimore, or was it Austin where they found me." She looked at me in a weird way. "Got some people after you I see." I didn't look surprised. "Yeah, they have been after me for a very long time now wanting just one thing from me." I didn't mention to her that all they wanted was me dead. "Night, my favorite time of day," I said as I looked around making sure they weren't back for me. Luckily they weren't here, I barely caught one of their scents and I noticed it was outside of town.

"So I am guessing you wish to remain nameless your stay here." She said. I just nodded agreeing just sitting there silently. "I know why you are here, or at least bits and pieces." She sat there smiling. I was surprised; no one should know or even have the tiniest clue as to why I was living here. "You are on the run, trying to escape someone or something that you may never be able to." I heard her snicker silently. "How did you know and an even better question who or what are you"? I snarled at her. "I guess I should just give up on the mind games." She said. "My name is Angel and I have an uncanny ability to read peoples' minds or at least what they want me to read if that makes any sense".

I looked surprised, how could she is able to read my mind and I am unable to read her mind. "Impossible." I said "No it is all too possible if one is to think about it but you are actually the first and I hope the last person I tell" I shook my head, "Ok how is it you can read minds"? "Just try your hardest to focus your thoughts on one thing in particular and that is the other person's mind." I already knew that I have been reading peoples' minds for the last 400 years but her mind there has to be something up with it. Could it be that I might not be able to read her mind because she can read my mind? I don't 

know but I can say one thing, not being able to read her mind actually made her seem a lot cuter, a lot prettier. I shook my head once more, I mustn't think that about her kind, I mustn't think about that about the humans.

"Well I best be getting out of here need to get back home and get to sleep, got a busy day tomorrow." I lied about most of that. I don't actually better said can't sleep every since the day I lost the love of my life. As I started to walk off I heard her whisper in the background "I hope you sleep well Suri." I stopped before I took the next step "How did she know my name"? I wondered. I continued to walk home at a normal pace speeding past every tree I came along. "I never thought of my name or anything so how could she know my name"? I pondered continually thinking of every plot, every little word I said. It just doesn't make sense I never mentioned anything about me and yet she knew my name. I sat there all night long just thinking, just questioning myself. Before I knew it the sun had already rose and it was ten o'clock.


End file.
